


Jeremy, By Pearl Jam

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Depression, Jeremy by Pearl Jam, Sad, Suicide, another suicide fic, im so sorry, its really sad, rly good song, song fic this time!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Michael looks at Jeremy’s art books while listening to the same song.Song: Jeremy, by Pearl Jam





	Jeremy, By Pearl Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. This is another suicide fic, but now that I’m out of the hospital, I’m getting better! The song is “Jeremy” By Pearl Jam is you haven't figured that out yet.

Michael groans as more tears slip down his face. Why the hell was he crying again?! He’s listened to the song a million times since Monday, and yet he still sobs. He bites his lip, choking out another sob. 

Jeremy spoke in class today. Another ugly sob. 

He was surrounded by Jeremy’s sketch books, all of them open to the last page used. They were all covered in sing lyrics, the same song drawn over the pages. Michael picked one up and cried harder. 

One lyric, And the boy was something mommy wouldn’t wear, was underlined on the page. Michael read it over and over, to the point where when he picked up this book, his eyes shot to the one lyric. 

“Mommy didn’t care. But I did.” Michael stutters and stumbles, tears flowing into his mouth as he repeated the phrase. He sounded insane, alone in a house, keeping the one phrase on his lips. “I cared so fucking much Jeremy.” 

As the song restarted, he began to sing along, voice coming out uneven and wicked, cracking and choking on the lyrics. 

“King Jeremy the Wicked.” He stops singing and stares at the floor. Jeremy was wicked at one point. Michael hated him for all of a couple of months. 

“Jeremy, you selfish bastard, I tried to die too ya know,” he mutters to nobody but the empty thought of Jeremy. “Why can’t you be here now? To stop me?” He cries. “It fucking sucks, you’re not even here and you’re stopping me.” 

He hit me with a surprise left. 

“My left jaw hurting,” Michael didn’t finish the line, but stared at the piles of notebooks. He flipped back two pages in the one he was holding, back to the same picture he looks at every day. It was a simple sun, yellow. The bottom of the page was wrinkled, like it was wet but then left to dry, covered in a dark red. Looks like dried blood, but Michael had no clue if it was real blood or paint, for aesthetic or confirmation of his plan. 

Jeremy spoke in- spoke in- 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jeremy spoke in-

“You fucking left me.”

Spoke in-

“And now I can’t join you.” 

Jeremy spoke in class today.

“But you just fucking left me! I have your note! Your note was for me!-“ 

Jeremy spoke in class today. 

“Now I’ll never hear you again.”

Jeremy spoke in class today.


End file.
